


Coffee flavoured Wingardium Leviosa

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot, trouble maker, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Sirius, wanting to cheer his boyfriend up after a hard night, tries to steal McGonagall's coffee. But, naturally, everything turns into a disaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For A.

Sirius walked into the Transfiguration class. Or, to be more specific, he ran late ten minutes after the lesson had started. He glanced over the room, relieved when he didn't see a grey cat. But he didn't notice Remus either... His usual place in the fourth row was empty and the rest of the Marauders were sitting at their places. Sirius was going to ask them if they had seen his boyfriend anywhere but he had already found him.

"Hey, why are you sitting here?" he greeted and took a place next to him. Remus was basically laying on his part of the first-row desk and didn't lift his head up until hearing a common voice.

"And how does it look like? A punishment from McGonagall. Well, a part of it. We are not only told to be sitting at the front of every class but also we are grounded until further notice. I hope we won't have to clean toilets at least..." he looked at Sirius with his brow raised.

"But how..."

"How do I know all of that? You would know it as well if you used the watch I've given you and came for the breakfast," Remus answered harshly, jawing and getting back to his previous position.

"I thought you would be less dead after yesterday's adventure," Sirius said slowly with a smirk. He stretched out on his chair and looked at Lupin from the height, playing with his pen.

The boy managed only to answer him with a "don't even try to play your stupid games, I feel like shit and it would be nice if you left me alone," look because professor McGonagall had already entered the class.

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS!" she exclaimed from the doors. For Remus, it sounded more like a shout out than a welcome and he snuggled his head into his arms even more.

Only a few hours earlier, he was enjoying himself with the rest of the Marauders. They were drinking wine and playing truth or dare for a half of the night when his round came. Tipsy as hell, ignoring Sirius' objections, he asked James for a dare. Although now he would say "no" to this incredibly stupid idea, when he had heard it then, he tried to stand up immediately with a childish giggle. Again, Sirius, who had a much stronger head, protested, wanting to be the one accomplishing the challenge. Unfortunately, none of the boys agreed. He didn't really care and decided to go with Remus anyways... and that's how he found himself in the middle of a dark hall, trying to get to Hogsmeade with nothing but his wand.

The fact that all the boys knew those secret corridors by heart didn't make the task easier. He didn't have a map, so it was a straight way to meet one of the school professors. Sirius was told not to change into a dog or try any other tricks; he had to find a cutoff in the dark by himself... keeping an eye on drunk Remus at the same time. If Black had released his arm, which Lupin was hanging onto, the brown haired boy would fall down immediately, stumbling. Sirius was whispering and begging him to stop laughing for the whole way, but when he came to the letter d in his list of swear words, their house's counseller, McGonagall, appeared from the darkness. She pulled their ears, yelling in fury. It didn't wake up only all of the painting figures, but also almost every single Gryffindor, making their another adventure a legend.

"How are you feeling, Mr Lupin?" rang out above the boys. Remus didn't even notice how fast the woman got to his place. "I understand you had a very interesting night, but I would be grateful if you actually stopped sleeping and focused on the lesson!" she continued and the other students' laugh followed. Sirius also grinned at the yesterday's memory.

"I don't know what you consider being funny, Black," McGonagall commented through clenched teeth. "You have to stay here after the lesson to talk about your punishment. We will see if you'll still be in such a good mood," the professor finished and turned around.

"Great, so now everyone knows about our stupidity," Remus murmured, staring idly at the teacher's desk. The comment didn't do anything to Sirius though - he kept sitting in the same position, sneering with his eyes on McGonagall's waving clothes. When he glanced at his boyfriend, Remus was lying on a table again.

"But don't say you didn't have fun," Sirius managed to say before the proper lesson started.

They kept writing down definitions and reading information about the doubling charm for the next minutes until Remus spoke again:

"Do you smell what I smell?" he asked, suddenly lifting his head.

"And what do you smell?" Sirius growled, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Coffee," Remus pinked him to make Black look in the right direction.

Indeed, a big ceramic mug was placed on the McGonagall's desk right in front of them. A smell of a freshly brewed drink was spreading across the room, making the students look for its source.

"I would kill for some caffeine," Moony sighed after a while and went back to reading.

But Sirius had already stopped paying attention to the lesson - he never liked theory anyway. He gave Remus another look; did it make him a bad person that he hadn't noticed bags under his eyes and his messy hair before? He drove off thoughts about kissing him in the middle of a lesson and made a decision. Sirius just couldn't stand his boy being tired like this, so creating a plan didn't take a long time - since they didn't have time at all.

When the teacher stood at the back of the room again, he pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" the other whispered with a slightly confused look and his voice full of worry.

"I am making your wish come true," Black replied, glancing over his shoulder to check how far away the professor was. He took a deep breath and, ignoring Remus' protests (as Remus did with his words the night before), he pointed at the mug, declaiming the magical words: "Wingardium Leviosa!".

As soon as the words were spoken, the cup started moving forward and Lupin was able only to whine in disbelief.

"No, Sirius, don't do it, just put it down and we'll forget about everything... You are as tired as I am and you will loose concentration soon and..." he tried after the first shock had gone. But the black haired took none of it. He placed coffee perfectly in front of Remus, not letting even a single drop spill.

The nearer the cup was heading, the coffee smell was becoming stronger and when Remus found it in front of himself, he couldn't help but gulp. Seeing that, Sirius encourage him with a nod, starting another silent talk; Remus refused with a "that's just crazy, aren't you in enough trouble?" look. The other one just rolled his eyes and take a sip.

"You see, it isn't poisonous," he mouthed. "Too hot, but not deadly for sure," added, touching Remus' hands and placing them on the dish.

"But not as hot as you and hell where you'll get," Remus wanted to reply but, instead, he only bit his lower lip. He tried to come up with some pros and cones, but when he felt a nice warmth in his palms, he just sighed and started drinking quickly.

When he tasted black coffee, he suddenly felt this wonderful feeling spreading in his body. His usual smile appeared on his face and the world seemed like a friendly place again. Of course, he couldn't relish for a long time - he finished drinking, leaving a small but decent amount of coffee at the bottom of a cup. Black swiftly pointed at the object and told the charm one more time. The mug started flying but...

"Sirius, can't you do it a little bit faster? She's getting here!" Remus whispered fearfully. He could swear he felt passing seconds and patters of the teacher's shoes. The other boy felt the same way as well - even though the cup was very close to the table, he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the disaster which he had made by himself...

"MISTER BLACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COFFEE?" McGonagall appeared behind Remus' chair. It seemed like the mug was standing firmly at its place and nothing worse would ever happen, but Sirius didn't focus anymore. The jug fell down and made a huge noise, breaking a handle off and slopping coffee everywhere.

The rest of the drink was dripping from the desk, following on the splash on the floor. Eyes of every single student were directed on the boys' backs and there wasn't a way of pulling through. Before Sirius managed to open his eyes or say a word, he felt the professor's fingers gripping his uniform and lifting him up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WHAT CAME OVER YOU?!" she shouted, dragging him along between students' desks. "We're going to the professor Dumbledore's office! I hope you have a reasonable excuse why you've destroyed his favourite mug!" added and moved her wand, so all the broken pieces followed them in the air.

Some students laughed and Sirius dramatically rolled his eyes when he passed by the Marauders' place. He also wanted to turn back and say something to shocked Remus, but professor McGonagall was faster and had already led him out the class, murmuring something about better ways to subvert leadership than stealing coffee.

"If I were him, I wouldn't be so proud. It's our fifth year at Hogwarts and he still messes up such an easy spell?" Remus heard Lily's voice.

It seemed like the lesson had ended. Lupin closed their books and put Sirius' wand, which he had forgotten about, to his bag. He was sitting without a move for some time, thinking what would happen with Black. Why did he even started talking how tired he was? Shall he apologise right after he would meet him or wait for a better moment? Remus was getting worse and worse with every second but before those awful thoughts would gobble him down, James sat on his right side.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Remus was silently staring at the smudge on the floor, not willing to answer.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for yesterday," James started slowly. "All of it was my idea and I want to say sorry for getting you two in trouble, I don't know what was I thinking... Moony, look at me," he added since Remus seemed not to notice him. When the boy turned his head in Potter's direction, he continued:

"You should be grateful for a boy like Padfoot... just think what would happen if you went to Hogsmeade alone. And this coffee accident... I don't know how it started but I know you were the one who drank her coffee. And if he has done it for you, I think it only shows how much he loves you, not how stupid he is. So, if you could resist overthinking this for the next weeks, it would be great would cheer Sirius up as well. You're a very lucky man, remember it," he patted Remus' back softly and stood up.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Remus whispered when James was too far away to hear him.


End file.
